La Samulette
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sam avait acheté cette amulette pour son père, pour essayer de créer un lien, quelque chose, pour le protéger. Mais est-ce qu'il partage vraiment quelque chose avec son père?


**Titre :** La Samulette

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** T'attends quoi?

* * *

Quand Sam avait vu l'amulette, il s'était dit que ce serait le cadeau parfait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une amulette ça sonnait comme une protection et son père avait besoin d'être protégé. Parce que Sam ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il voulait que son père revienne toujours. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, et lui faire un beau cadeau. Parce qu'il pensait que son père faisait quelque chose de bien. En tout cas c'était ce que Dean disait et Sam avait confiance en Dean.

Mais leur père était souvent absent. Leur père, Sam le voyait, parlait mal à Dean. Leur père semblait ne parler que de chasse, chasse, chasse et pensait que Sam ne comprenait pas. Il ne les prenait pas vraiment dans leur bras, Sam se sentait plus souvent abandonné qu'autre chose par leur père. Dean le défendait, Dean parlait à Sam de leur père comme un héro. Un héro peut-être mais Sam était parfois déçu, parfois triste.

Alors peut-être que s'il offrait l'amulette à leur père, s'il montrait combien il l'aimait et avait besoin de lui, celui-ci resterait. C'était bientôt noël, c'était l'occasion. Sam avait réussi à avoir de l'argent pour acheter l'amulette, il avait juste dis à son frère qu'il allait acheter quelque chose à manger, il n'avait pas mangé c'est tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois, même si Dean faisait de son mieux pour que Sam ait toujours à mangé.

Il avait gardé le cadeau caché jusqu'à noël, à noël il l'offrirait à leur père et les choses changeraient. Peut-être.

Mais bien sûr. _Bien sûr_. Sam aurait dû le deviner, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Son père n'était pas là pour noël, son père était parti il ne savait pas où. A la chasse aux monstres. Dean pensait que Sam ne savait pas mais Sam savait, Sam le dit à Dean. Pour lui leur père n'était pas un héro du tout, il n'était même pas là pour les protéger en ce moment même. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne chassait pas les monstres qui pouvaient leur faire du mal à eux.

Leur père ne viendrait pas. Dean lui disait que si, mais quelque part au fond de lui Sam savait qu'il ne viendrait pas et l'idée germait doucement dans sa tête.

L'idée germait que peut-être leur père ne méritait pas de cadeau, ne méritait pas de savoir qu'on l'aimait, ne méritait pas l'amulette qui le protégerait. Parce que Sam ne se rappelait pas de ce que son père avait fait pour lui, à part être absent. Sam n'était pas Dean, Sam n'avait pas le même respect pour leur père.

En revanche, Sam voyait que Dean était là pour lui, Dean lui parlait, Dean lui préparait à manger, Dean essayait de le rassurer. Si Sam se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, il savait que Dean serait là, et Dean était là. Dean était son frère et Sam avait cru un jour que tous les frères du monde s'occupaient ainsi de leurs frères. Avant de rencontrer d'autres frères, de se rendre compte que Dean était spécial.

Dean était là.

C'était noël, Dean mentit à Sam pour lui faire plaisir, il mentit, lui donna des cadeaux qu'il avait volé et qui ne plaisait pas à Sam. Mais le cadeau que Dean fit à Sam, fut son mensonge. Cette façon de vouloir absolument lui faire plaisir, que Sam soit heureux, que Sam croit en quelque chose.

Sam comprit qu'il ne donnerait jamais l'amulette à leur père, peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de la donner à lui, au fond. Parce que Sam choisit Dean. Il pouvait compter sur Dean, il pouvait lui faire confiance, il savait que Dean serait toujours là.

Sam choisit Dean et lui tendit le cadeau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic il y a loooooooooooooooooongtemps, et voilà il était peut-être temps que je la poste. J'adore tellement leur relation à ces deux frères (je pense que ça se voit), enfin j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.


End file.
